


Victory Through Unity

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-08
Updated: 2002-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Major for Divide and Conquer, minor for Serpent’s Lair, Shades of Gray and The Other SideTag for Divide and Conquer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Victory Through Unity

##  Victory Through Unity

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to us at [SpeedNN@aol.com](mailto:SpeedNN@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS: Major for Divide and Conquer, minor for Serpent’s Lair, Shades of Gray and The Other Side 
  * WARNING: For those list sibs who simply cannot deal with this episode, please delete now and move on. I wrote this fic so I can now better deal with the episode. // // around dialogue indicates character’s thoughts. I have also borrowed some dialogue from the actual episode. Please enjoy. 
  * Tag for Divide and Conquer 
  * PG-13 [A] [HC] 



* * *

 

// _What the hell just happened? Is Jack_ okay _? Where is he?_ //

These were the first frantic questions racing through Daniel’s mind as the last of the blast damaged crystallized wall fell on him and littered the Tok’Ra meeting chamber. Martouf offered a hand to help Daniel stand which he gratefully accepted. The air was heavy with the stench of pulverized flesh and crystal dust. Daniel saw several Tok’Ra hustle the High Chancellor Peruses from the chamber. 

// _Did Major Graham just go nuts and start shooting at everyone?_ // 

Daniel stared at the scorched spot on the floor, the only evidence the former soldier had ever existed. Then his eyes traveled to the sprawled body of Captain Blasdale. The man had attempted to stop his teammate and had been killed for his efforts. Shuddering, dismayed at the wasteful loss of life, Daniel closed his eyes and turned away. 

// _What just happened here?_ // he silently repeated. 

"What happened?" Sam demanded, nearly echoing Daniel’s own query, as she rushed into the chamber. 

// _Exactly what I want to know._ // 

The next few minutes were spent with both him and Jack engaged in heated questioning of both Martouf and Anise. The two Tok’Ra provided the usual Tok’Ra half-truths as answers. With effort, Daniel corralled his frustration observing the exchange between Martouf and Anise debating the existence of Zatarcs, victims of Goa’uld mind control. 

// _A better question is why we were never told of this_ //Daniel wondered as Jack simultaneously vocalized this very thought. Martouf and Anise continued their debate, ignoring the Tau’ri. 

"Excuse me!" Jack interjected, gaining everyone’s attention. "Do we, or do we not, have a Zanex detector?" he demanded. 

// _Ah, that’s Zatarc detector Jack,_ // Daniel mentally corrected but since his friend was on one of his impatient tirades trying to pry information from the reticent Tok’Ra he wisely decided not to point out Jack’s error. 

// _Great, we have a Zatarc detector. Why do I get the feeling we are not going to enjoy this?_ // __

**** 

// _I can’t believe I’m willingly undergoing this procedure. No, interrogation,_ // 

Daniel thought as the SFs tightened the chair straps securely around his wrists, ankles and forehead. 

One of them gently removed his glasses, folded and slipped them carefully into a shirt pocket. He noticed Daniel watching him. 

"Sorry, sir," he apologized before stepping away. 

// _This is ridiculous. I’m a civilian!. I have rights!. I am not a Zatarc!_ //he mentally screamed before his inner voice countered, // _Lieutenant Astor firmly believed the same and look what happened to her._ //Daniel did not have a come back to his own argument. 

He flinched as Janet tried unsuccessfully to gently insert the Tok’Ra memory disc into his right temple. She gave him a smile of apology before stepping away. 

Daniel closed his eyes willing himself to relax. He was the second member of SG-1 to undergo the procedure. Jack, being the team leader, naturally insisted he be tested first, exposing himself to the ordeal before allowing any of his team to be questioned. After witnessing what had happened to Lieutenant Astor, Jack had been very adamant on this. He didn’t trust the Tok’Ra in general, and Anise in particular. Daniel’s selection to be second was not because he volunteered. No, he’d had quite enough of being a Tok’Ra guinea pig with the armbands. Daniel was second because Anise insisted her questioning of Jack had to be interrupted. The Tok’Ra were anxious to get the treaty document finalized for the upcoming summit. General Hammond had reluctantly agreed stating national security and the safety of the planet took precedence over the rights and well being of the members of the SG field units. So, if Daniel passed, he was to assist Martouf in writing the Tok’Ra/Earth Alliance Treaty. 

// I’m having difficulty accepting how this is being prioritized. I cannot think of a logical reason to continue the summit with all of this uncertainty. Why should the Tok’Ra jump to the conclusion the Tau’ri were compromised? Have any of the Tok’Ra been subjected to this machine? // Daniel noted to be sure and bring up this point with Jack, when, well, when he passed. If he passed. 

"You must relax, Doctor Jackson, for the procedure to be effective." Anise’s echoed voice rudely intruded into his musings. 

// What do you I think I’m trying to do? // Daniel opened his eyes to look at the blurry female face hovering over him. "Oh, I’m nothing if not relaxed." 

He started when a hand settled on his right shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Instinctively, Daniel tried to turn his head to see his unknown benefactor but was prevented by the binding head strap. Apparently seeing his aborted effort, Jack moved into his fuzzy view. 

"Hey, quit stealing my lines," O’Neill teased squeezing Daniel’s shoulder again, and offering a reassuring grin. "You’ll do fine." 

Daniel exhaled. "I hope so." 

"You will. I’ll just be in the observation room." 

"Truthfully, I’d feel better if you were here," Daniel confessed. He didn’t want to go through this alone as Lieutenant Astor had. He waited for a typical O’Neill one liner to break the tension but none came. 

"Me, too." 

"Colonel, I’m ready to begin," the Tok’Ra coldly informed the soldier. 

"Okay." Jack lowered his face so Daniel could clearly see the concern and support expressed on his lean face. "Catch you later, Danny." Then he was gone. 

"Doctor Jackson, please begin by describing what happened on PX9-757." 

// _Okay, I can do this,_ // Daniel told himself. "Well, we, that is Jack, Sam and I went through the Stargate. Because of the Anteank armbands, we could run really fast. The Jaffa guarding the gate were defenseless to stop us…." 

"Doctor Jackson, you are not a Zatarc," Anise proclaimed, to Daniel’s relief an eternity later, the humming of the machine dying away. 

Daniel blew out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. "Well, thank you for that," he said with a trace of sarcasm. Cramped muscles in his arms and legs began to relax as strained fingers released their death grip on the armrests. 

"Told you you’d pass with flying colors," Jack’s voice came from behind the chair as Daniel felt the headband removed. The older man knelt at his feet quickly unstrapping his ankles before rising and removing the left wristband. 

"Jack?" 

"Off you go," the older man shooed having next removed the right wristband. 

"But I want to stay here, make sure…" Daniel began to protest as Jack helped him out of the chair. 

Janet appeared out of nowhere to extract out the memory disc. Daniel winced as the tiny circular device was removed. 

"Hammond wants you in the Briefing Room. The Tok’Ra are itching to get to that treaty. It’s okay. We’ll know you’re with us in spirit." 

Before he could voice an argument, Daniel was hustled from the room by the two SFs now assigned to be his body guard while Teal’c slid into the chair. 

"Your glasses, sir," the SF offered as they waited for the elevator to arrive. 

Surrendering, Daniel took them, slipping them onto his face. His sight may be clearer, but this entire mess was as muddied as before. But if he wasn’t a Zatarc, then neither were Jack, Sam and Teal’c. At least that much would be established. 

"Excuse me?" 

Daniel was flabbergasted. Had he just heard General Hammond correctly? Luckily he was sitting at his desk to receive this shocking news. Martouf had agreed to a brief recess in their drafting of the treaty to contact Vorash and obtain opinions on some of the language changes Daniel had suggested. 

"I’m sorry, son. But neither Colonel O’Neill nor Major Carter passed the procedure. They are Zatarcs," General Hammond unhappily repeated his unsettling news. 

Daniel continued to sit open-mouthed staring at the base commander. He looked to Teal’c but the Jaffa did not contradict the general’s pronouncement. 

"No. There has to be a mistake. They can’t be." 

"Both O’Neill and Major Carter were isolated from us for a short period of time on PX9-757," Teal’c reminded. "The Goa’uld mind programming process requires only a few moments." 

"But I was separated from both Jack and Sam when I went to get the naquadah. And you were alone much longer than that. Ahh, no offense Teal’c," Daniel quickly clarified. He didn’t want the Jaffa to think he was trying to make him a scapegoat. "General, there has to be a mistake. Can’t they be retested?" 

"I’m afraid the machine’s results were conclusive." 

"But it’s all based on conjecture by a device that is at best experimental," Daniel persisted. 

"I understand you’re upset, Doctor Jackson. But we will continue testing all the SG field units. In the meantime, you need to get this treaty completed. The summit is proceeding as planned. You have to set aside your feelings for Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter and concentrate on completing this task. Consider that an order, son. Martouf and the other Tok’Ra representatives are waiting for you in the Briefing Room." Orders given Hammond marched from Daniel’s lab. 

"This can not be happening," Daniel said to the Jaffa not hiding his disbelief. 

"I, too, am most distressed at this revelation." 

"It has to be a mistake," Daniel insisted rising to stand on shaky legs. "Where are they?" 

"They are currently detained in the holding cells under heavy guard. I am to escort you to the Briefing Room. I have also been ordered to protect you, DanielJackson," Teal’c informed as they walked into the corridor. 

"What? Why?" 

"You are the architect of this treaty. The Tok’Ra believe you could also be a target of a Zatarc." 

"What?" This declaration was even more preposterous than announcing Jack and Sam were Zatarcs. "They think Jack or Sam may be programmed to kill me? That’s ludicrous. This cannot be happening," Daniel repeated slipping up his glasses to pinch the base of his nose, inhaling deeply to calm himself. He readjusted his glasses, steeling himself with determination. "Alright let’s get this next session over with so I can go and talk to Jack." 

"That may not be allowed, DanielJackson." 

"We’ll just see about that." Daniel declared as Teal’c shadowed him into the elevator. 

***** 

After General Hammond himself informed the SFs that the archeologist had permission to visit Jack unaccompanied, Daniel stood inside the detention cell. As the door closed behind him, Daniel waited for a reclining Jack to acknowledge his arrival. He was the bearer of bad news but felt strongly he should be the one to bring Anise’s latest revelations to his friend. He recalled Sam once told him Jack had declared Daniel could grovel when he really had to. So Daniel naturally assumed he could just as easily throw a hissy fit when it suited his purposes. Daniel told Hammond, and everyone else present in the Briefing Room, either he be allowed to see Jack or the Earth/Tok’Ra Alliance Treaty could just get done without any further input from him. Blackmail was a wonderful tool. 

Jack, apparently sensing he had a visitor, finally uncovered his eyes but remained lying on the bed. 

"Hey, Daniel," he greeted, before scanning the room to confirm they were alone. "Ahh, should you be here with me, alone?" 

"Yes." 

"Ahh, Why?" Jack cautiously asked. 

"I have bad news," Daniel stated. There was no need to waste time in small talk knowing Jack always preferred the direct approach. 

"Worse news than I’m a Zanex thingy." 

"Apparently. Anise believes if you or Sam are prevented from fulfilling your mission, you may try to kill yourselves." Daniel waited for Jack to say something irrelevant but his friend remained silent. "Um, I should tell you I don’t for a minute believe either you or Sam are Zatarcs." 

"So, Carter and I need to have our brains sucked like Lieutenant Astor," Jack stated matter-of-factly, skipping over Daniel’s declaration. 

Behind Jack’s façade of indifference, Daniel knew his friend had been jolted by this announcement. 

"No. Actually, Janet believes you both could be put into a drug-induced coma until after the summit is over. That way you won’t hurt yourselves or anyone else." Daniel offered the alternative and waited patiently for Jack to absorb, consider and make a decision. Sadly, it appeared Jack believed he and Sam were Zatarcs and would not be swayed by Daniel’s belief they were not. 

"Come again?" 

"Bottom line is there’s a chance you could come out of this completely intact." // _I wish I could believe that._ // 

Jack finally sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Or not." 

"Or not." 

"What does Carter say?" 

"I don’t know. Martouf’s explaining it to her now." 

"What would you do?" Jack asked point blank his brown eyes locking and holding Daniel’s blue ones. 

Daniel hesitated before answering. // _Jack is actually seeking my guidance asking for help and I can’t even offer him that. Some friend I am._ // "I honestly don’t know." // _This just cannot be happening. We’re talking about anestitising Jack and Sam indefinitely._ //At a loss, Daniel instinctively crossed his arms in his protective self-hug.

"She made a pass at me." Jack’s totally unexpected statement threw Daniel.

"Sam?"

"Anise. Freya. One of them."

"Really?" For once, Daniel was at a complete loss for words. 

"The host half," Jack clarified. 

"That’s odd."

"You’re telling me. Odd timing, too, don’t you think?" Jack asked now playing with his blue yo yo. 

"Yes."

"Apparently the snake likes you."

Daniel was flabbergasted at this announcement. // _Great. Another female snake lusting after my body. No, I am not going there._ //"Really?" was all he could manage to say.

Jack ignored him and continued to fumble with his toy. 

Daniel recognized Jack’s avoidance game. Even so, he had to keep his friend talking about the reality of what could happen. "Yeah, I think these are the Jack O’Neill moments I’ll miss the most." 

"What?"

"What?" Daniel countered.

A few more moments of silence passed as Jack finally untangled his string and began to play with the yo yo.

"Don’ t you have a summit to get dressed for?" Jack casually asked flicking his wrist and letting the yo yo fly. "You’d better get going. Don’t want to be late. It’d be impolite to keep our new allies waiting."

Daniel didn’t miss the sarcasm dripping from Jack’s words. He also knew what this was. Even after four years of friendship, Jack still choose to deal with deeply personal matters in his own, private way. This dismissal was a signal he was no longer interested in discussing his fate with anyone, not even someone Daniel still hoped Jack considered his best friend. The Air Force bravado was now on full display. Jack was courageously determined to meet his fate head on and he needed time to prepare. The success of the mission always came first, despite Jack’s justifiable distrust of the Tok’Ra and their hidden agenda. This alliance, with all of it’s flaws, was the first tangible success in fulfilling the primary goal of the Stargate Program: to find allies and technologies to protect Earth from the Goa’uld menace, a fact he had been rudely reminded of on Euranda. Daniel could care less if he attended the summit. For him, his friends, and their welfare, came first and always would. It was okay for him to willingly sacrifice his life to save the planet. It was not okay for him to stand by and allow Jack and Sam to do the same, especially when he believed it wasn’t necessary. A future without his two friends was just not acceptable. The treaty would get signed with or without his attendance.

"Daniel, go before I kick your ass outta here." 

Jack’s warning rudely intruded on Daniel’s reverie. The soldier’s tone indicated he would do as threatened.

"Okay," Daniel conceded, realizing his friend needed some private time. "But I’ll be here when, well, I’ll be here."

"Yeah, whatever." 

Daniel nodded. Frowning, he knocked on the door summoning the SFs posted outside. He departed the detention room awash in emotions. 

// _This just cannot be happening_. //

****

"Nice power suit, Daniel. I approve."

Daniel self-consciously looked down at his clothes, the shiny dress shoes and the dark suit accented with the powder blue shirt and soft brown hued tie. "That’s what Sam said when she helped me buy it," he confessed. 

"She was right. So, shouldn’t you be…" Jack nudged.

Daniel frowned his disapproval of his friend’s tactics. "No, I’m staying here until…." He faltered, not wanting to say the reality of what was about to happen in this room. He secretly admitted he was scared for both Jack and Sam But he needed to be here. "You know," he weakly offered.

"I can’t let you do that, Daniel. They need you to get that damn treaty signed. The treaty you wrote by the way, no matter how much credit the Tok’Ra take for it."

"Jack, you and Sam are more important to me than some damn piece of paper!" Daniel snapped immediately regretting his tone. Feeling his face coloring, he lowered his eyes to look at the concrete floor. "A friendly face should be the last one you see, before…." He couldn’t say it. He felt powerless, terrified and angry but didn’t know what to do or how to react.

"Daniel, you want to help me?"

Daniel jerked his head up. A favor for Jack he could do. "Yes. What?" he eagerly asked. 

"Go. Smooze the Tok’Ra and make nice with the President. When the treaty is signed, you find a way to help Carter and me. With you out there," Jack waved weakly at the hallway beyond the detention room, "being your usual pain in the ass asking your damn annoying questions, we won’t be forgotten in some permanent la la land."

"Jack." All of Daniel’s anxiety and feeling of helplessness was voiced in that one word.

"I’m asking you to do this for me, Space Monkey."

Daniel sat with his mouth hanging open. Jack hadn’t called him Space Monkey in years, not since they shared that life-affirming hug, assuring themselves they were each miraculously alive after the destruction of Apophis’ two motherships. Daniel wanted the physical security of a hug right now but knew Jack would have to be the one to initiate it. He guessed the use of the nickname was Jack’s way of offering a verbal hug. Daniel crossed his arms providing his own physical comfort and looked at his friend, the person he most respected and trusted in his life. The man he admired, even with all of Jack’s rough edges and gruff personality. The friend he would do anything for, anything, even be a witness to him being put to sleep like some deranged animal, hoping his physical presence offered Jack some comfort. 

// _No, don’t go there!!_ _Damn it!! Jack is right. No one else will be out there trying to find a way to solve this with as much passion. No one else will care. No one else will be their voice reminding everyone they matter, that they should be helped. After all, Lieutenant Astor had no one to speak for her and look what happened. Sometimes I really hate it when Jack is right._ //

The cell door opened and Janet wheeled in her cart with the IV apparatus and sedative solutions she would use to put Jack into a drug induced coma. Daniel noticed Anise and Teal’c following her. 

// _This is it_ // Daniel sadly admitted. His private time with Jack was over.

"This is the only way we can be absolutely sure you won’t try and hurt yourself," Janet declared rolling the cart to a stop.

Daniel watched Jack look to the doctor, a trace of desperation in his face. "No choice?"

"No. You won’t feel anything," Janet said, her voice soft, gentle and comforting. "It’ll be like falling asleep."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes to find a treatment with better odds than the one we have available." Daniel saw Janet direct this last biting comment to Anise. At least she was as upset about this as he was. Daniel knew he could rely on Janet to be an ally in finding a way to help Jack and Sam.

"The president is due to arrive in less than an hour," Daniel reminded knowing they had a time constraint and hated bringing it up.

Jack ignored him and looked at Teal’c. "Come to say your goodbyes."

// _Now that sounds sort of like the irreverent Jack O’Neill I know._ //

"Is there anything you require, O’Neill?" Teal’c asked.

"Another option."

"There is still time to try the procedure," Anise offered, not hiding her eagerness to use her machine again.

Daniel glared at the Tok’Ra. He could just strangle her right now as he tightened his clasped hands in his lap. 

"You said if you could have done a proper autopsy on Astor you might have been able to solve this thing."

Daniel stared at Jack suddenly feeling very scared. // _What is he doing?_ //

"It would have provided much more information," Anise eagerly informed.

"Do it."

Jack’s declaration was so soft voiced, Daniel at first believed he hadn’t heard it. But he quickly revised his assumption. This was Jack, after all. "What?" Daniel asked, seeking clarification anyway.

Jack turned to him. "Hey, I’ve done the drugged out strapped to the bed thing."

His friend’s sudden declaration yanked Daniel from his sad thoughts. // _What?_ // he repeated instinctively not liking where this was going. Jack was volunteering to undergo the procedure, the same one that had driven Astor to madness, had triggered her Zatarc programming, had coerced her into blowing her brains out. Daniel chided himself. He should have known Jack wouldn’t just meekly submit to being put to sleep. Not Jack, not the soldier who craved action over passiveness. In his own way, Jack was regaining control over his fate.

"And if what happens to Lieutenant Astor happens to you?" Daniel persisted already knowing any counter argument he offered would be rejected. 

"Maybe it’ll help Carter," Jack was continuing on with his justification. "Her brain’s worth a lot more than mine."

// _Now just one damn minute!!_ // Daniel’s shocked brain bellowed as he stood. He swallowed ready to vociferously protest, when Jack leveled his ‘I’m the colonel’ glare at him. The look that effectively ended any argument before it began. The look all the lower ranked personnel on the base dreaded and came to know as the ‘follow my orders, damn it, or suffer the consequences’ look. 

"Daniel, go stay with Carter. You make damn sure she comes out of this whole and alive. Got that?"

Jack had given him his orders. As the team leader of SG-1 he expected them to be obeyed. A team leader who was knowingly giving the ultimate sacrifice to protect his team. Duty, honor and sacrifice the essentials, which made Jack O’Neill the man he was…is. 

Emotions in turmoil, Daniel locked his gaze with Jack’s. // _Do what Jack asked. Give him the dignity he deserves to walk to his fate knowing his team is_

Safe //Physically reining in his feelings, Daniel said, "Okay. I’ll go tell Sam then I’ll come—"

"No. I don’t want you there, Daniel. I don’t want you to see."

The remainder of Jack’s unspoken words roared in Daniel’s mind.

// _See me lose control, see me become something other than the man I am. See the SFs do what’s required if I become violent. Stay away, Daniel, where you’ll be safe._ //

// _This is not happening!!!_ // Daniel raged in his thoughts. "At least let Teal’c," he fumbled not willing to totally surrender to Jack’s wishes.

"Yeah, whatever. Will you just go?" Jack snapped, his ire flaring in his intense brown eyes.

Daniel went indicating with a nod of his head for Teal’c to follow him into the hallway where they could speak privately.

"Teal’c, you heard what Jack just said." // _Damn it, I should be there!!_ //

Teal’c bowed his head, his sorrow mixed with his duty to honor and obey O’Neill’s wishes. "I will procure a zat-nicatel."

"Why?" Daniel asked too distracted with the painful reality of what was happening which he was powerless to stop. Focused on the Jaffa, he answered his own questions. "Right. Teal’c, I want you to tell me everything that happens."

"I shall endeavor to honor your request." One of his strong hands lifted to rest on Daniel’s right shoulder. "We honor O’Neill as the warrior he is by fulfilling that which he asks of us."

"I don’t feel very honorable right now." Daniel moved out of the grasp and turned to be allowed into Sam’s detention cell. He was guessing she wouldn’t accept Jack’s decision any better than he did.

A few moments later, Daniel left an agitated Sam’s side to allow Janet to induce the sedative to the very upset major. //. _Sometimes, I hate it when I’m right. Sam’s as upset as I am over what Jack is doing._ //

In a haze, Daniel eventually found himself standing at the entryway to the ‘gate room absently searching his coat pockets for his ID card.

// _As if these SFs don’t already know who I am._ //

They waved him through and he entered the semi crowded room. The Stargate was already activated, indicating High Chancellor Peruses would soon arrive. Daniel stood next to General Hammond and Martouf. 

"Jack’s going through the procedure and they’re sedating Sam right now," he informed, surprised his voice sounded so unemotional in direct conflict with the turmoil roiling within. He turned within himself oblivious to what was happening around him. A small part of his mind reminded him he should be ‘kissing up to the Tok’Ra’,--Jack’s words—but Daniel couldn’t stop thinking about Jack and Sam.

// _I do not want to be here!! Has the procedure started yet? How much more blood has to be spilled before the Goa’uld are finally destroyed. How many more people I care about have to be sacrificed in this war? There is just no way I will ever believe Jack and Sam were Zatarcs. We weren’t separated that long in Apophis’ ship. If any one of us is a Zatarc it has to be me. I was alone with at least two Jaffa. This is not right. Can I stop the procedures?_ // Daniel eyed the SFs guarding the doorway gauging the chances of his darting unhindered from the Embarkation Room.

"Doctor Jackson?"

// _What? Oh, General Hammond. And the Tok’Ra._ _I’m supposed to be kissing up, remember?_ //"Yes, yes. Of course." // _What did I just agree too?_ // 

"We were just discussing the merits of the treaty," the general repeated, his rounded visage expressing his disapproval of Daniel’s apparent lack of interest.

// _I hate the Tok’Ra._ _Screw kissing up. God, I want to keep hanging around you, Jack._ //

"We will achieve victory over the Goa’uld through the unity of the Tok’Ra and the Tau’ri bound together by this document," High Chancellor Peruses proclaimed.

// _Yeah, whatever. I don’t ever want to see Freya/Anise again. In fact, if I never see another Tok’Ra after to day that would be fine, too. They’re the ones that sent us to PX9-757. Right into a Goa’uld trap.. Wait a minute. Deliberately sent us there? No, not even the Tok’Ra would do that, would they? Who the hell am I kidding. Of course they would. After all they were willing to blow us up along with Netu, weren’t they? God, I sound just like Jack. Well, why not. He was right all along. A snake in the head is a snake in the head. Damn it, I need answers._ //

Daniel glanced at his watch. 

// _If Jack dies… Jack’s voice echoed in Daniel’s mind. ‘You find a way to help Carter and me. With you out there, being your usual pain in the ass and asking your damn annoying questions, we won’t be forgotten in some permanent la la land.’ Answers, I need answers. To get them, I need to ask questions, lot’s of questions._ //

Daniel watched as General Hammond excused himself to go and meet the just arrived President at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. 

// _Now’s my chance. May as well go to straight to the top to ask my questions. Besides, the High Chancellor owes me for getting this treaty written._ //

With determined steps, Daniel approached the Tok’Ra leader. 

"Doctor Jackson," Peruses greeted. "May I take this moment to express my sorrow to you concerning the fate of Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter. I know this is a most difficult time for you."

"You could say that. Listen, I have some questions."

"Of course."

"How long have the Tok’Ra known the Goa’uld could implement this Zatarc mind control?"

"Doctor Jackson, you know I can not reveal---"

"Damn it!! Yes you can. My best friend may be dead right now undergoing that procedure so yes you can damn well answer my question." Daniel tried to keep his voice low, so not to attract attention, his hands nervously fluttering. The Tok’Ra leader merely stared at him, impassive. Before this could set Daniel off on another outburst of angered questioning, Sergeant Harriman appeared at his side and whispered in his ear.

"Sir, General Hammond has requested that you coax Martouf from the Embarkation Room."

// _What? Why?_ //This unexpected request quickly diverted Daniel’s attention from Peruses to Martouf. He looked at Martouf just in time to spy the Tok’Ra slip something covertly into his hand. Sudden realization dawned. // _Oh, no. Not Martouf, a Zatarc. Oh God._ //

Swallowing, calming himself, Daniel walked over to the Tok’Ra. "Martouf can I speak to you outside for just a second?" He marveled at how calm his voice sounded.

Suddenly, Martouf’s right hand lashed out. 

"Watch out!" Daniel managed to shout before Martouf’s hand slammed into his chest. The force behind the Tok’Ra enhanced strength sent Daniel crashing into the nearby podium then onto the floor, as the bullets and energy blasts began flying. Daniel wisely decided he should just stay put and not offer another target.

The battle ended quickly. Yet to Daniel’s perspective, Martouf’s bullet riddled and double zatted body crumpled in slow motion to the floor to be cradled by a very distraught Sam. Martouf’s agonized plea for Sam to zat him before he could destroy himself imprinted in Daniel’s memory. Apparently not even the healing powers of Lantesh would be able to save him. 

// _Wait a minute! Sam? And Jack? What are they doing here? What’s going on?_ // Daniel’s mind raced with unanswered questions as he realized his friends were, indeed, present and alive.

"Daniel! Are you okay?" Jack asked kneeling beside him, very concerned.

"Ahh, Jack? What?" Daniel was dazed. Too much had happened and he still hadn’t processed everything he had just witnessed.

"We’re not Zatarcs," Jack declared helping Daniel to stand.

"Ya think?" Daniel countered sarcastically focusing on that welcome news. Then he winced as pain throbbed through his chest. 

"What did I tell you about stealing my lines? You okay, Danny?"

"I’m fine." He looked at the tableau before him. "Oh, God. Sam."

"Yeah, I’ll see to Carter. You get this treaty signed. We’ll talk later, I promise."

Daniel looked to the older man. // _Jack, volunteering to talk? This I can’t wait to hear._ //

"The Tok’Ra don’t seem to be too happy with the old switcheroo tactic," Jack smirked.

Daniel followed Jack’s gaze to see General Hammond explaining to an obviously aggravated Peruses about the presidential decoy. He noted the Tok’Ra leader was decidedly not pleased with the Tau’ri deception despite its success in exposing the Zatarc. "Well, maybe it will do the Tok’Ra some good to swallow some of their own medicine," Daniel countered. At Jack’s ‘are you kidding look’ Daniel amended, "Or not."

Jack nodded before moving away to kneel beside a distraught Sam. Daniel was hustled from the Embarkation Room along with the High Chancellor, and General Hammond. They were escorted to the Briefing Room where the real President awaited them. 

Daniel only half listened to the formal proceedings, his attention directed down into the ‘gate room. // _Jack and Sam are alive and okay, not Zatarcs. But Martouf… I never would have suspected him. We spent hours together working on the treaty. Never saw a hint of the Zatarc programming. Oww, my chest hurts._ //

****

Daniel puffed out an impatient breath. He hated the Infirmary. After the summit’s conclusion, Jack had noticed him tenderly massaging the affected area. Just because his chest was a little sore and sporting a nicely coloring bruise over his breastbone and spreading over his right pectoral, courtesy of the Tok’Ra influenced whack by a Zatarked Martouf, Jack went into full blown mother hen mode and deemed a trip to the infirmary was in order. Daniel’s annoyance, however, with Jack’s overprotectiveness quickly vanished. Martouf, the only Tok’Ra aside from Jacob Daniel even partially liked, was dead, the final life ending zat blast coming from Sam. Poor Sam. He really needed to get out of here and offer comfort to his beleaguered teammate. 

Another huffed breath of impatience escaped. Daniel shifted his reclining position slightly feeling the tickle of the starchy sheet covering his bare torso. Left arm propped behind his head, he stared at the dull, gray, featureless ceiling. Off to his right he heard the impatient squish/plop of someone manhandling a full saline solution IV bag. Grinning, despite his irritation, Daniel rolled his head on the pillow to watch Jack. His friend’s somewhat erotic groping of the fluid filled bag was much more entertaining than staring at the bare ceiling. 

// _One day_ // Daniel mused // _I’m going to ask Jack why he mauls those saline bags every time we end up here like this, me in bed, and him …well groping IV bags._ //

When Jack noticed he was being observed, he laid the bag on the bed next to him. With a self-conscious look, he faced Daniel.

"So,…de ja vu," Daniel initiated conversation.

"De ja vu," Jack quickly replied. He folded his hands in his lap and began to swing his legs.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed. "I’m so relieved I have more of these Jack O’Neill moments to look forward to."

Jack arched his eyebrows, the leg swinging ceasing. "Damn right. Apparently, we still have to work on your ducking technique. You still don’t seem to have mastered it. At least this time, when the fireworks began, you were down and stayed down."

"So, how did you know Martouf was the Zatarc?" Daniel asked deflecting Jack away from his lecture. 

"We didn’t. But he was the only one who hadn’t been Zanexed. Sorry, we gambled with your life like that. But, you did good, Danny. I’m proud of you."

Daniel ducked his eyes feeling embarrassed but also pleased with Jack’s praise. It had been awhile since his friend had given it and Daniel had wondered if he still merited Jack’s approval. Approval, which still meant so much to him.

"I never suspect Martouf," Daniel continued.

"We weren’t supposed to. Just like Astor and Graham."

"Ah, good point," Daniel agreed. "So, I’m guessing this proves a host can be influenced by the Zatarc technology. The symbiont is not a deterrent."

"Yeah, guess not."

"What about Sam?" Daniel asked, very concerned for their teammate.

"Carter did what had to be done. Marty begged her. It was the humane thing to do," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"But still…Jack, I’m fine. You don’t have to wait." Daniel was convinced Jack needed to be somewhere else, comforting someone else who was hurting more than he was.

"What, bored with my company?" came the sarcastic retort.

"Never."

"Besides, I think I owe you for visiting me when I was confined. Hell, Danny, I may have been zanexed to kill you and there you were, hanging out with me."

"You would never hurt me, Jack." Daniel quickly denied. // _Well, that’s not entirely true but it’s not relevant now._ // "Besides why would the Goa’uld want to kill me? I’m not that important." 

Jack snorted at this, in his opinion erroneous, declaration. 

"You were as much a Zatarc as I was." Daniel continued.

"Tell it to the Tok’Ra."

"Actually, I tried to, and to General Hammond, several times. But everyone was so quick to assume you and Sam were a threat with no solid evidence to support it."

Jack flashed him a grin. "Yeah, Hammond told me how you were defending Carter and me through this whole mess. Looking out for our welfare."

"Well, someone had to. You’re my friends, Jack. And I wasn’t just going to stand by and let them, well, you know." Daniel paused. It was important to him Jack realize he still considered the soldier his friend, despite the ‘no foundation’ fiasco—which still hurt Daniel deeply—and the coolness between them they were only now evaporating from the fallout of Euranda. "I still can’t believe how quickly the military can callously discard their own."

"It’s not like that, Danny, but I’m glad to know you were there for us."

"So…..neither Sam or you are Zatarcs."

"Nope. Carter actually figured it out."

"The machine doesn’t work," Daniel stated.

"No, it works." Jack slid off the bed, snagged a chair with his foot and pulled it over next to Daniel’s bed. He sat. Jack leaned closer to Daniel, his voice low.

"Carter and I weren’t exactly telling the whole truth about what happened on that ship." 

"You were lying?" Daniel was astonished but consciously kept his voice low as well. 

"No….not lying, just…."

"Just what?"

"I care for Carter more than I should. The machine picked up that I just wasn’t willing to say it for everyone to hear. It’s personal." Jack mumbled this last, lowering his eyes. His hands were now fumbling with the edging of the sheet covering Daniel. "I care for you and Teal’c more than I should, too. But with Carter, it’s well, you know."

Daniel felt his eyebrows arching high into his forehead with sudden clarity of what Jack was not saying. "Ooh, um, right." Then his brow furrowed, perplexed. "So, why should that be such a secret. I’ve known for a while."

At this, Jack’s head shot up. "You, what..how?"

"The alternate realities, remember? I mean, it happened in two, it’s theoretically possible it would happened here, too. So, does Sam reciprocate these feelings for you?"

Jack nodded his head.

"I’m sorry something so private had to be exposed, especially to outsiders."

"Only Anise was there. Aside from Teal’c and Doc Fraiser. Hammond knows now, too. And you. It’s not a big deal," Jack tried to dismiss.

"Yes, it is when it’s important to you. I know how adamant you are about keeping your personal stuff private. So, can I ask what you’re going to do?"

"Nothing. It won’t leave that room. Carter and I agreed. It will never be discussed again."

"You can ignore it just like that?"

"What choice do we have? Besides, as the team leader, I know better. In our current working relationship, it’s just not possible. Carter and I are fellow officers, co-workers and friends. That’s as far as it needs to go. It’ll be okay, Danny. I, we, won’t allow it to affect the team. But I wanted you to know."

Daniel stared at Jack for a long time assessing his friend’s mood, pleased Jack would entrust such a personal matter to his keeping. Jack returned the stare, closed off. End of discussion.

"Okay."

"Ahh, Daniel," Jack continued looking contrite, "about before, when I was in detention, I know I wasn’t exactly appearing grateful but it meant a lot to me you were there…you know," he fumbled, hands again kneading the edge of the sheet. "No straws this time, huh?""

Daniel grinned. Jack found it as difficult to apologize as to say thanks. "You’re welcome, Jack," Daniel said, absolving his friend from further embarrassment. 

Jack smiled.

Before they could continue their discussion, the telltale clicking of Janet’s heels marked her arrival from her lab. 

"Well, Daniel, your x-rays are negative. Nothing broken or fractured, just a painful and nasty looking bruise." Janet delivered the good news with a relieved smile. "You’ll be sore for a few days so I want you to go home and rest. And I do mean rest. If you have any continued discomfort I want to know about it ASAP."

"So, I can leave?"

"Yes.

"How’s Sam doing?" Daniel asked as he slowly rose into a sitting position, sliding the sheet away. He retrieved his shirt from Jack and began slipping it on.

"I sent her home. She needed to get away, have some private time."

"I’ll call her. Maybe she wants to talk or something," Daniel volunteered carefully sliding off the bed. Janet nodded her consent before striding away to attend to other duties.

"I got a better idea," Jack declared. "We’ll get Teal’c. Then I’ll call Carter and tell her you’re in excruciating pain and need some Carter specialized TLC. Lure her over to your place. You know how motherly she gets when you’re hurting. We’ll stop and get Chinese take out. Have a team comfort fest."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed buttoning his shirt. "Sam shouldn’t be alone."

"Exactly," Jack concurred pleased with his plan.

"Victory through unity," Daniel said folding his suit coat over his arm.

"What?"

"Something Peruses said earlier today. He was talking about the treaty but I think it applies to SG-1 as well. As long as we’re united, we’ll always be victorious." 

"Daniel, you come up with the weirdest stuff," Jack chided accenting his good-natured jib with a quick ruffle of Daniel’s hair.

Daniel ducked his head and grinned, pleased with Jack’s show of affection. 

// _Maybe. But, I think we’re going to be okay._ //

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I recently watched D&C in syndication and the muse demanded I write. Missing scenes/tag from Daniel’s POV on the events of the episode. FEEDBACK: Welcome, on or off list, to the email listed.  
> 

* * *

>   
> © July, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
